Scars
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. EO ish..... T just to be safe. I don't know what else to say.. Uh..Tap dances off stage


A/N just a little songfic, kind of angsty, and kind of romance...y. I just heard this song on kiss FM, and it reminded me of Elliot and Olivia.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hmmmm. I'm a girl who lives in Texas, sits on the computer and watches TV all day, and who's life long dreams is to meet Mariska and Chris... What do you think!

_I tear my heart open, _

_I sew myself shut, _

_My weakness is, _

_that I care too much, _

_My scars remind me, _

_that the past is real,_

_I tear my heart open, _

_just to feel,_

Elliot Stabler could not be mad at himself any more than now. A couple of days ago, he mainly killed a kid, broke Olivia's heart, and made himself look like and Idiot, which put him in a red-angry rage. The bottle of Vodka sitting in front of him wasn't going to solve any of his problems. Besides, Olivia had already asked for a new partner. This is what he called a lose-lose situation. If he let Olivia go, his life would be incomplete. If he kept her, trouble would rise, and more people would end up dead. He shouldn't have ever met her. Then he wouldn't have loved this much, or hurt this bad.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down, _

_And I just wanna be alone,_

_I'm pissed cause you came around, _

_Why don't you just go home? _

_Cause you channel all your pain,_

_And I can't help you fix yourself,_

_You're making me insane,_

_All I can say is... _

Olivia Benson was sitting in her apartment, with a bottle of scotch in hand, with the lights off, and tears streaming down her face. She sobbed quietly, gently running her hand over the scar left on her neck from being stabbed. Possibly the only reason she was wondering about her decision today. Cragen gave her a week to think it over, but she just thought it was best for them, her and Elliot. She knew that he was probably pissed as hell, but she thought he might get over it easily. He was Elliot Stabler. One of the toughest men she ever knew.

_I tear my heart open, _

_I sew myself shut,_

_My weakness is,_

_that I care too much, _

_And our scars remind us,_

_that the past is real,_

_I tear my heart open, _

_just to feel, _

Elliot cared for Olivia, more than he cared for anything else in the world, along with his kids. He would do anything to save her. And that's what he tried to do days ago, but this is how it ended. Into one big mess. He was compassionate for his partner, and felt so much for her, he would give up a thousand lifetimes, just to save her. He loved her, and she would never know. He had barely any time to tell her now, ever since her dicision, and he wasn't sure if he could. It's not everyday you tell your best friend for 8 years that you love them.

_I tried to help you once,_

_Against my own advice,_

_I saw you going down,_

_But you never realized,_

_That you're drowning in the water,_

_So I offered you my hand ,_

_Compassions in my nature,_

_Tonight is our last stand,_

Olivia loved Elliot to death, and would be broken without him. This is when she thought long and hard, until she heard her doorbell ring. "Elliot," she said. He looked at her in pain with his cold blue eyes. "When are you leaving?" He asked with a crying sound coming from his voice. "Tommorow," she answered lightly. He looked at her in disbelief. Tomorrow? She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her, and crashed his lips on hers lightly. He held onto her in sorrow, and whispered in her ear softly, "Take care of yourself Liv. I'll miss you to death, but I have my life, and you have yours. Don't spend all your time missing me, and just...promise me that okay?" Olivia sobbed quietly. "Yes, for you Elliot." He gave her one last squeeze, and gave her one last kiss, before he willowed out the door, into the cold New York streets.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down,_

_And I just wanna be alone,_

_You shouldn't ever came around,_

_Why don't you just go home? _

_Cause you're drowning in the water, _

_And I tried to grab your hand,_

_And I left my heart open,_

_But you didn't understand, But you didn't understand,_

_Go fix yourself,_

_I can't help you fix yourself,_

_But at least I can say I tried,_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life,_

_I can't help you fix yourself,_

_But at least I can say I tried,_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life._

A/N weep weep... Sad song. I know. But at least it had a little EO in it. Hope you like it. The song is called "Scars" by Papa Roach. So apparntley, I Don't own it. I know this story may stink bad, but it just came to me. (See story floating in thin air, and hitting me on head) Review, and if you don't have something that nice to say, you can still say it. (As long as it's not TOO criticizing)


End file.
